


A Single Flame

by AkiraHakuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro
Summary: TODAY’s PROMPT IS: *Interesting uses for a flaming sword* (brought to you by the beautiful OAbs) Go wild fam ❤️ the weirder the better
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Single Flame

**Author's Note:**

> What’s one use of a flaming sword? For these ineffable husbands, it’s as simple as can be.

“Angel...are you sure about this?”

“Of course I’m sure. Do you doubt me?”

“No..I’m just making sure this is okay..” 

“Alright. Go ahead, darling..”

The demon takes a deep breath, looking his angel straight in the eyes as he lifts the sword, hoisting it up and swinging it down.

*Whoosh*

The demon stops the sword right above the dish of baked Alaska, and lights the desert with ease.

“It worked!” the angel exclaimed, clapping his hands for his demon’s careful precision. Crowley relaxed, handing the sword back to Aziraphale and sits across from him. 

“I swear I was this close to going though the entire table. That’s one heavy piece of metal, angel.” 

Aziraphale is mid-bite into the dish when he looks over at him, offering him a bite of the treat.

“Come share with me. The sword didn’t hurt you, so I bet this won’t either.”

The demon lets out a chuckle, leaving across the table and snaps the bite off the spoon, winking at him.

“You were right. Eternal flame *does* make all the difference.”


End file.
